Captain Candy
Captain Candy is a character from Barbie in the Nutcracker. He appears about halfway through the film with Major Mint. He is voiced by Ian James Corlett. History Captain Candy is an army officer, presumably from the Parthenian Military. His backstory was that he used to be friends with Prince Eric, who disappeared when the Mouse King began to rule. Captain Candy was still concerned about the Prince's disappearance. Captain Candy helps Major Mint try to defeat the Mouse King, and the pair also look after the Parthenian locals. He and the Major appear to be the only soldiers left that don't work for the Mouse King. When Clara and Nutcracker are being chased with the Peppermint Girl and the Gingerbread Boy, Captain Candy shouts for them to climb up a ladder to the Treetop Village. He holds a sword to Nutcracker and calls him a "wooden spy" but Nutcracker tells him and the Major about the Sugar Plum Princess. The captain is the one who manages to convince the Major that the Sugar Plum Princess is worth finding. Major Mint decides that he will be leading their expedition. So, Captain Candy, Major Mint, Clara, and Nutcracker travel together. First, they must cross the stepping stones. The Major knocks Captain Candy off the rocks and, without Nutcracker's help, the Captain would've died. However, the Major blames the Captain "for his sloppy footwork". Next, they have to cross the Sea of Storms. Captain Candy and Major Mint build a boat while Clara and Nutcracker look for supplies (as well as Captain Candy's bag was lost when he was knocked off the stepping stones). However, a rock giant sent from the Mouse King comes and tries to kill them, but the snow fairies has would come and make the sea into ice. With help from Marzipan, Major Mint steers the carriage, and Clara and Captain Candy get in. Nutcracker stays behind to crack the ice and the rock giant falls through. They are safe. The group finally reach the Sugar Plum Princess' island but Captain Candy thinks that Nutcracker should lead them instead. While The Major is not happy with this decision but goes along with it. Later, when the group thinks they've found the princess' castle, the Captain, Major Mint and Nutcracker are kidnapped. Clara is left alone but gets help from the flower fairies and reaches the Palace of Sweets. The men have been put in a dungeon behind an invisible barrier. They can see Clara but she can't see them. Clara uses logic ("why would they post guards on an empty room?") and smashes the barrier. She hugs Nutcracker (and humorously, Captain Candy doesn't know where to look). The group go down to fight the Mouse King and defeat him after he is shrunk by his own magic. The Captain and Major Mint does not appear much during the fight but they have their swords drawn, so it can be assumed they participated. Captain Candy is happy when Nutcracker is turned back into Prince Eric, from a kiss from Clara (the Sugar Plum Princess). Everyone starts to celebrate and Captain Candy dances with Major Mint. Everyone is happy but the Mouse King returns and snatches Clara's locket. He opens it, and the Owl in the beginning told her that it had to be opened for her to come home, even though Clara had decided to stay). However, she also disappears. Trivia *The fact that he speaks in a British accent, could be another reference to the British occupying of India. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pacifists Category:Supporters Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Dimwits Category:Genius Category:Wise Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animal Kindness Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategists Category:Casanova Category:Wealthy Category:Merciful Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Poor Category:Falsely Accused Category:Incompetent Category:Dreaded Category:Cowards Category:Obsessed Category:Barbie Heroes Category:Outright